


C is for Cat

by GaleWrites



Category: Changeling: the Dreaming
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleWrites/pseuds/GaleWrites
Summary: Darian heads to the shelter to get a cat
Relationships: Darian/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whidbey Changeling Alphabet Drabbles Series 1





	C is for Cat

“... You’re sure you’re looking for a cat?” The overly patient shelter employee asked for the fifth time, as Darian got distracted watching yet another cute dog go by.

“I… yes. I think so.” he replies, turning back to the other man. “There’s… kind of a colony of semi-feral cats that hangs out near my home, I thought it would be best to get an indoor cat rather than risking a dog around them.”

“Look, can I be honest?” The employee asked. “It’s obvious you want a dog. I can find you a dog that does well with cats.”

Darian shrugged and smiled. “I mean… if you think it’d be okay.”

“I think it’d save us both a lot of trouble.” He replied with a relieved sigh. “Come on, I’ll show you our cat friendly dogs.”

A week later, while Darian sat at home with his new big dog, Connor came in with an amused grin. “I thought you were getting a cat?”


End file.
